Happy New Year
by valiumknights
Summary: Randy would be looking for me, he would want to kiss me as it reached midnight. Or maybe he couldn't care less. Well, I'd much rather be out here... With Ted... OC / TED DIBIASE / SECRETSANTA FOR SUNNYSPRICELESSDREAM


secret santa gift for **sunny's priceless dream**: i really hope you had a great christmas, and i really hope you like this. i had a little trouble because i'm not a wwe girl, but i can understand why you're diggin' on ted ;) i also have no idea why i wrote this in first person, but i hope you don't mind!

Another year gone.  
I looked to my champagne glass, thanking god there was still a gulp left. I drank it as quickly as I could hoping to get at least a little drunk tonight, maybe it would make the inevitable 'new years sex' a little more bearable. It was cold out, and the little black cocktail dress wasn't helping.

No one else was on the balcony, all the party goers and WWE stars were inside, dancing and drinking and laughing and waiting for the countdown to begin. I chose the quiet road, leaning on the banister staring out across LA.

"Hey." I flinched, I turned. It was Ted, my boyfriends long time friend.  
"Hi." I replied with a smile, pushing some long brown hair over my shoulder, turning back to take in the landscape.

There was silence for a moment, but he didn't let it last long. "What are you doing out here all on your own?" He asked, leaning next to me on the guard rail. I took a deep breath in, "I hate nightclubs. and New Years." I spoke quickly. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little bit. "Very honest." He chuckled some more. I don't know why I was just so honest to someone I barely even knew. He and Randy had been friends for years but.. He was always quieter than Randy's other friends, shyer maybe. To be honest, I can't remember a real conversation we'd shared- a 'hello' in the hallway or a 'how are you' in the dressing rooms, but that's about all.

He took a breath, and then a swig of beer. Through my peripheral vision I looked at him. He was in these nice black pants and crisp white shirt, he smelt like expensive cologne...

"You and Randy have been together for like..." "Two freakin' years." I jumped in to finish his sentence. He laughed again, this deep laugh like he was genuinely amused by my little unhappy-girlfriend routine. The conversation stopped as we looked over the bright lights of the city. It was silent for at least ten minutes, both of us just standing- comfortable silence.

"I've seen the way he treats you, Sunny." It was just above a whisper, I barley even heard it. "Uhm. Wha-what?" I turned to look right at him, but he kept his gaze on the roads and people below. "He treats you like shit... I don't know why you tolerate it..." He was louder this time. He took another swig and still didn't look at me.

"Ted. He's all I know." I confessed. He finally turned just his head to look at me. My first impression of him was correct. He was completely sincere, I almost had to look away.

He frowned. "Why do you say that?" "We met the first day I was signed and.. He was so nice to me. He cared about me... Still does. I think. I hope." I didn't know whether I was trying to convince him, or myself. "Sunny. You deserve someone who's gonna love you. Take care of you. Do you really think Randy's gonna do that?" He turned to face me fully now, our chests almost touching- It was almost too much to bare. I didn't understand this, what the hell was he trying to say?

"Ted. Why are you doing this- Saying this?" My voice shook, I couldn't raise it above a whisper.

"Because Sunny. I wanna be that someone."

"You don't even know me." I whispered, I could feel his breath on my face, could smell the beer on it too. "I know enough. I know your beautiful, and passionate, and kind and your always smiling. You're spontaneous and crazy and you deserve better." "He's your best friend." I breathed, he was winning me over with every word.

Ted scoffed as if it wasn't a good enough argument. "He's an asshole. You know it, I know it. His Dad knows it!" He yelled, finishing the beer and placing it on the ground. He placed a hand on my shoulder, it felt like electricity shot through my veins. I sighed, hearing the countdown to the New Year begin. Randy would be looking for me, he would want to kiss me as the countdown reached one. Or maybe he couldn't care less.

10, 9, 8...  
"Leave him, Sunny."  
Where the fuck did this all come from? I was so confused.

7, 6, 5...  
"I... I can't, Ted."  
His hand slipped up to my neck.

4, 3, 2...  
"Then just kiss me." He breathed, lips about to touch mine.  
and I did. I kissed him as the clock struck midnight.


End file.
